General Mandible
General Mandible is the main antagonist of Dreamworks' first Rendered 3D animated film, Antz. He is voiced by Gene Hackman who also played Lex Luthor. Biography General Mandible is an ant who serves as the leader of the Queen's army. He is a war-hungry insect with little regard for the colony as a whole (especially the army's battle against the Termites), which becomes evident when he ultimately betrays every ant, including the Queen but excluding his own army, by flooding the anthill in an attempt to "wash away the past". He intends to marry Princess Bala, making her his queen and the mother of thousands of larval children, but she calls off the wedding and rejects him after becoming suspicious of his plans. After successfully flooding the anthill, the would-be-dictator's scheme is foiled when Z, Princess Bala and the other ants form a ladder with their own bodies to escape from the rising waters. Mandible attempts to kill Z but ends up falling into the anthill before smashing into an upturned root, killing him on impact. Trivia *General Mandible is somewhat similar to Hopper from Pixar's A Bug's Life, ''another computer-animated film about ants that both came out in 1998. Both are brutal insect leaders who took advantage of other insects. *General Mandible has many other similarities to Judge Claude Frollo from Disney's ''The Hunchback of Notre Dame: **Both have genocidal hatred for a group that they deem vermin--Frollo against the Gypsies and Mandible against worker ants. **Both face off against the main protagonist who is from the group they marginalized: Quasimodo, who had Gypsy heritage and Z, who was born a worker ant. **Both lust over the female lead--Mandible towards Princess Bala and Frollo towards Esmerelda. **Both had a second in command who served them until questioning their immoral orders before turning against them-Cutter to Mandible and Phobus to Frollo. **They both fell to their deaths, and the manner in which they perished is similar in that they make an ironic statement that leads to their deaths. *General Mandible is also similar to Adolf Hitler due to a desire to commit genocide in the name of a "perfect" society run by a superior kind of individual (for Hitler the Ubermensch, for Mandible the Soldier Ant). *General Mandible is considered to be one of Dreamworks' most evil villains (along with Lord Shen, Rumpelstiltskin, Tighten, Gallaxhar, Pitch Black, Mrs. Tweedy and Drago Bludvist). *Mandible and Drago Bludvist are two of the few DreamWorks villains to meet the criteria of a Complete Monster, as well as the only two DreamWorks Villains TV Tropes considers to be Complete Monsters. Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Animal Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Villains Category:Military Villains Category:Non-Action Category:Leader Category:Dictator Category:Fascists Category:Supremacists Category:Social Darwinists Category:Delusional Category:Traitor Category:Usurper Category:Power Hungry Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Control Freaks Category:Liars Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Warmonger Category:Charismatic villain Category:Master Manipulator Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Orator Category:Mass Murderer Category:Misogynists Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Blackmailers Category:Egomaniacs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Spear Users Category:Hypocrites Category:Died in Disgrace Category:Deceased Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dark Messiah Category:Trickster Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Animal Killers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Old Villains Category:Drowners Category:Sociopaths Category:Perverts Category:Jerks Category:In love villains